


Tissues

by mikkimouse



Series: The Fluff Meme [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: For this prompt: “Don’t be silly. I want to stay up with you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/144884632245/dont-be-silly-i-want-to-stay-up-with-you-with)

“No, you don’t.” Stiles sniffled and rubbed his runny nose. “Go on home, get some sleep. I’ll be fine.”  


Derek just raised an eyebrow, and then grabbed the remote and started flicking through the Netflix options. “If I leave you alone, you’ll asphyxiate in your own mucus.”  


Stiles opened his mouth to argue and sneezed all over himself. Derek passed him the box of tissues with only the slightest tilt of his head, as if to say _see my point?_

Stiles wiped himself up and burrowed deeper into the blanket. “Okay, fine. But we’re watching Property Brothers.”

“I would never keep your from your home renovation reality shows in your time of need,” Derek said solemnly.

Stiles leaned over and rested his head on Derek’s shoulder. “You know me so well.”


End file.
